Saddle
The Saddle is a Tool item that can be used to mount Beefalo. It is crafted at the Alchemy Engine with 4 Pig Skins, 4 Gold Nuggets and 4 Beefalo Wool. To mount a Beefalo, the Beefalo in question must first be tamed by feeding it Cut Grass, Cut Reeds, Twigs, or any Vegetable and Fruit. Afterwards the Saddle may be placed on the Beefalo to allow mounting. If a player attempts to saddle a Beefalo with obedience lower than 10%, it will reject the saddle and attack the player. After some time being mounted, the Beefalo will eject the mounted player. No damage is inflicted to the player upon being dismounted, and the Beefalo can be mounted again immediately afterwards. War Saddle The War Saddle is a variant of the normal Saddle that can be used 3 more times than normal, and also adds 16 bonus damage to attacks made while riding the Beefalo. It requires 4 live Rabbits, 10 Logs, and 4 Steel Wool to craft, and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Glossamer Saddle The Glossamer Saddle is a variant of the normal Saddle that can be crafted using 2 Living Logs, 4 Silk and 68 Butterfly Wings. It requires an Alchemy Engine to prototype. This saddle increases the riding speed of the Beefalo. Tips * Saddles only lose durability when tossed off by a Beefalo. * War Saddles are best used on Ornery Beefalo, bringing its total attack to 66 damage. However, a Glossamer Saddle offsets the slowness of an Ornery Beefalo, making it easier to kite with. * A Saddlehorn can be used to remove a Saddle from a Beefalo without loss of durability. * Since obtaining the Butterfly Wings can be a lengthy process complicated by spoilage, it is recommended that the player first craft seven or eight Bug Nets and collect the Butterflies live, making sure to have a stack of Berries on hand to feed the Butterflies until it is time to kill them. Once the player has enough Butterflies, they may kill them in the inventory. Since the Butterflies have a one in fifty chance to drop Butter instead of wings, the player may want to catch extra Butterflies. It is worth noting that this method only gives the player one point of Naughtiness per stack killed, rather than one Naughtiness point per Butterfly. ** It should also be noted that because of the extreme cost of the Glossamer Saddle, a Construction Amulet is recommended. Using a Construction Amulet and Deconstruction Staff can greatly multiply the number of Butterfly Wings, which is useful as they are a great food and health source. ** When wrapped in Bundling Wrap or Gift Wrap, perishable items do not spoil. This can be used to a players' advantage to keep older Butterfly Wings fresh. Trivia * Saddles were first introduced to Don't Starve Together. They were later added to Don't Starve in the Quality of Life update. * Saddles are considered to be part of A New Reign, even though they were introduced before the official start of the beta branch. * The Glossamer Saddle is the first item in the game that requires Butterfly Wings as a crafting ingredient. Bugs * In Don't Starve Together,'' Saddle never loses durability Gallery File:Saddle on ground.png|A Saddle. File:War Saddle on Ground.png|A War Saddle. File:Glossamer Saddle on Ground.png|A Glossamer Saddle. Beefalo riding teaser.gif|Wilson riding a Beefalo in the ''New Reign teaser. Beefalo Riding Promo.png|Saddle as seen in a promotional image for an update to Don't Starve Together. es:Montura Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:A New Reign